


Thirty Dialogues Bleed Into One

by cashewdani



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabo's been all tequila and suntanning on the beach and laying in bed at night smelling vaguely of both. This is the best vacation David's ever taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Dialogues Bleed Into One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for onthehillside with the prompt, "Cabo"

Cabo's been all tequila and suntanning on the beach and laying in bed at night smelling vaguely of both. This is the best vacation David's ever taken.

"You look like a teaching assistant," Gregg tells him while buttoning his shirt when he comes out of the bathroom. David ruffles the hair he knows Gregg finally just got into place.

"You love dating an older and distinguished gentleman. It's the Brit in you."

Gregg chuckles and tries to get his tousled look back the way it's supposed to be. "You're mental."

"Which do you like better, the cardigan or the tie?" David runs his hand what he'd like to say is somewhat seductively over the last item.

"Oh, the cardigan. Definitely."

David quirks an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No, you twat. Clearly the tie," Gregg pulls him in by it, the tension increasing along David's neck, and kisses him. "Happy New Year, David," he says when they pull apart.

"Happy New Year," he says with the little bit of breath he has left.


End file.
